The invention relates to a motor controller for providing electric energy to an electric motor, the motor controller comprising a control unit designed for receiving and/or processing a movement signal and for outputting a control signal depending on the movement signal, and comprising a power stage which is electrically connected to the control unit and to an input connection and an output connection and which is designed for enabling an electric energy flow between the input connection and the output connection as a function of the control signal, and further comprising a sensor designed for detecting a movement of the electric motor and for providing a movement-dependent sensor signal to a sensor input of the control unit, wherein the control unit is designed for detecting a usage-dependent load value for a movement system driven by the electric motor. The invention further relates to a method for operating a motor controller.
From EP 1653240 A1, a linear drive device is known, which is designed for performing substantially straight adjusting movements along a linear axis over at least a part of a preset maximum stroke between two end positions. The linear drive device is provided with an electric drive the rotational drive motion of which can be transformed into translational movements by means of transmission means, and it comprises operating data acquisition means for detecting an operating load and/or operating state across a defined period of time, wherein the operating data acquisition means can be connected to power connection means of the electric drive for data acquisition.